Ethereal Melody
by AngelAmber
Summary: Mikan has been going to Alice Academy: School for Music and Arts. She has a secret – she's crushing on her violin teacher. She wants to confess but new kid – Natsume makes her unsure.
1. Chapter 1

Being called by the Principal of the school in the middle of the class is something that rarely happens to girls like me. A girl who is the top of the class, who is also admire by the students inside the school.

My name is Yukihara Mikan, and I was standing in front of the principal of the school right now, I was nervous. How can a girl like me get in trouble without doing a single offense? I regretted it being the student council president, they are always getting scold at when something happens to the students, and always asked to do the errands of the teachers.

I glanced at the principal, leaning forward on his forearm. "Do you know the reason why I called you here?" he asked, raising his brow. I shook my head; no one informed me that I will be called to the principal's office in the middle of the class. I was terribly embarrassed at the class. I, who was the student council president, got called by the principal. "Narumi-sensei didn't tell you?" he asked, showing that he was confused by the way he spoke.

"Can you please get to the point already?" I told him, an impatient girl like me can't stand waiting even though it was the principal of the school making you wait.

He nodded his head. "We have a transfer student and I want you to go and fetch him." he smiled. "You will wait for him on the front gate."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, literally. I know. No one dares to shout in front of the principal, I don't really care if I need to step down on my place because of what I have done today in his office. I took a deep breath, "You're asking me to wait for him in the front gate, and do you even know how cold it is outside?" I asked him, with respect now.

He wrapped his hands on the mug resting on his table and smiled me. "That's the use of the coat in your locker, miss." he replied, taking a sip on his hot chocolate, or was it coffee? Who cares. I rolled my eyes; I walked towards the door and said my greetings before closing the door gently.

I walked through the corridor talking to myself about random stuffs, there are cameras installed around the school, whoever saw today's tape will think that I am a crazy girl talking to herself. I am just cursing the principal for asking me to do the errands outside, which is freezing cold.

I turned the lock of my locker from 1 – 0 – 1 – 5 – 2 – 8. Well that was my pass code; don't tell anyone about it, it's a secret for the two of us to share only.

I pulled my coat from the hanger hanging inside the locker. I wore it and closed every button so that I won't feel cold, even for just a short time. I locked it again. I headed towards the front door of the school; I took a deep breath and pushed the door in front of me.

"Here we go..." I mumbled to myself and walked through the door.

Waiting outside the school in a cold weather is not a thing girls usually do. I waited for the transfer student to come. I sighed, I have been waiting here for, I looked at my watch, 25 minutes at most. Will I survive this cold weather? I don't want to die on a young age.

I started staring at the photo in my hands the principal gave me before I left his office. I turned the photo, I turned the photo, the principal told me that he had written something about him at the back of the photo. I hope the information he gave was something useful. I started reading it.

'Raven black hair and red eyes. '

It was written in a small yellow sticky note. I flipped the sticky note, and saw nothing. I laughed. Is he really this "useful"? Saying that he's tall, not even telling me his specific height. His liking of jackets doesn't mean he always wears a jacket.

I walked over towards the bench, which was below a tree. I sighed as I took a seat. Why didn't he tell the principal the exact time he's coming to school. Jeez.

I took a glance around before pulling out my IPod Touch from the pocket of my skirt. I opened the app in my ITouch, which was fanfiction, and started reading Three Days before Christmas written by theFallenPetals. It was nice, the moment I started reading it, it occupied my time. I wasn't able to stop reading it, even though it was only a one shot.

I was reading the last sentence in the story, Three Days before Christmas, when someone stood in front of me, blocking the light. I looked up.

He tilted his head to the side a little, asking. "Is that allowed here in school?"

My eyes widened. Someone saw me bringing an IPod Touch in school. Shit. I will be in trouble. I started imagining what will happen to me the time I went inside the campus again...

"_CONFISCATED!" the principal shouted. "YOU WILL STEP DOWN FROM YOUR POSITION AS THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! NOW!" _

"..ey!" someone called. "Hey!"

I turned to face him again. "Are you even listening?" he asked. I shook my head, he sighed. "I was asking if you were the one the principal asked to accompany me to his office."

I kept the ITouch back inside my pocket and grabbed the photo inside my pocket also at the same time. I held it in front of me beside the guy. I stared at both of them for a long time before replying to him. "Are you Hyuuga Natsume?" I asked.

He nodded. "Who might you be?" he asked.

"Mikan. Yukihara Mikan." I replied, holding my hand out. He shook hands with me. "Are you here since a while ago?" he asked, staring at my hand. My hand is probably freezing already. I nodded and smiled at him. He took the scarf wrapped around his neck and wrapped it around mine.

"I don't need it." I told him, sneezing at the same time.

"Your cold." He said, worried. "Let's go inside." he said, his hand holding mine pulling me towards the front door.

He pushed to door open and pulled me inside. He stopped in front of the door, looking for something. He started pulling me again after a few moments. He asked me to sit on the bench near the lockers and looked at me. "Where's Anju Narumi's office?!" he demanded.

My eyes widened. Nobody has ever called a teacher by their names in this school. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"It's okay..." I replied. "His office is on the second floor near the bridge." pointing to the direction of the stairs which led to Narumi-sensei's office the fastest. Without saying 'thanks' or 'thank you' he ran off towards the stairs.

I sat there warming my hands. I took off my coat and hanged it again inside the locker. I locked my locker and started walking towards the bench. When I was already going to sit down, I heard a sudden bang, which made me jump. It sounds like it was from the second floor. I have a bad feeling about this.

Without a second thought, I ran towards the direction of Narumi-sensei's office. I have a feeling that Hyuuga Natsume was the one who caused the sudden bang a while ago. I ran as fast as I can towards his office, not minding the cameras on every corner of the school. I don't care if someone caught me, as long as I can do one of my duties as the student council president, which was protecting the students from danger. And protecting the one I loved for a very long time, even though it is forbidden to date a teacher in every school you enter in every country. I like Narumi-sensei. I admit it. I have fallen in love with him the first time I met him, it is called 'love at first sight' I think. I can't afford letting a stranger hurt him, especially a student who just transferred to our school.

I reached the second floor. I can hear their conversation from the stairs. They were probably shouting, that's why I can hear their voices.

"Why did you let her stay outside?"-

"I didn't!"-

"Then who would?!"-

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?!"-

"YOU'RE SUCH A USELESS TEACHER, ANJU! YOU'RE ALLOWING A STUDENT STAY OUTISDE WAITING IN THE COLD WEATHER. IT'S LIKE YOUR ALLOWING HER TO FREEZE TO DEATH!"-

I knew immediately that Hyuuga Natsume was the one who said the last sentence. Their conversation stopped when I opened the door. Their eyes both widened when they both saw me standing below the doorframe. "I..." I started. I can't continue my sentence. I can't continue looking at a teacher and a student shouting at each other. I took a deep breath. "I, as the student council president, give you a violation slip for denying the rules of the school while you are inside the campus." I said.

"Mikan..." Narumi-sensei sighed. "Forgive him just this once, please." he begged.

I shook my head, "He denied a rule." I started. "More than that he was fighting with a teacher."

"This is a family business, Mikan." he said. "Can you forgive him? It's his first day, he still doesn't know about the rules inside and outside of the campus."

"Family?" I asked.

"Actually..." he started. "We're cousins."


	2. Chapter 2

Wrapping my freezing hands around the warm mug, I sighed. Narumi-sensei and Natsume, standing beside me while I sit on the couch, even though it's for two to seat they still stood beside me.

I sighed. "Sorry." I muttered. "I didn't mean to butt in a while ago."

"Yeah, right." Hyuuga Natsume replied. I glared at him "Not talking to you." I mouthed to him.

I turned to face Narumi-sensei who was in a daze. I tried to call him but nothing came out from my mouth. "Narumi!" Natusme called; he returned to his normal self and smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I slightly turned red. I look down on my mug so that no one will notice. "Yeah, I'm okay." I replied, staring at the mug with the hot chocolate in my hands. From the corner of my eye, I saw Loki Avon roll his eyes. I never tried to call him by his first name nor his last name. I feel more comfortable to call someone with their whole name than calling them on their first name like we are buddies or something.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Narumi-sensei asked. I nodded. "No one is going accompany Natsume around the school and to the classroom, will you do it?" he asked. I fell silent for a moment. "It's okay if you don't want to." he added.

"You're asking someone who hasn't recovered to accompany me around the school, are you serious?" Hyuuga Natsume argued, stepping forward from where his standing towards Narumi-sensei. I placed the mug on the table in front of me and stood in the middle of both guys, to avoid them from fighting. Natsume rolled his eyes and went back to his original position, leaning on the wall, arms across his chest.

"I will." I smiled at Narumi-sensei. "I will accompany him."

"Are you stupid?!" Natsume demanded. "You haven't even recovered yet, your hands are still shaking from the cold." he said, pointing on my shaky hands. When I realized he was pointing at my hands, I hurriedly put my hands inside the pocket of the jacket Narumi-sensei borrowed me.

"I still have to do my job." I answered. "And don't call me stupid, idiot." sticking my tongue out as I finished the sentence. I took off the jacket wrapped around me and handed it back to Narumi-sensei. "I'll go now." I smiled. I turned to Natsume and glared at him, "Follow me." I mouthed. I am still angry at him for calling me 'stupid'. No one disrespects the student council president, not even the students in the higher batch than me.

I pushed the door of the room gently and walked outside. I turned back, Hyuuga Natsume wasn't following me, he was still talking with Narumi-sensei, from what I saw when I took a peak on the small window of the room. The door pushed open and Loki was standing below the doorframe.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and walked beside me.

"Introduce yourself." he demanded. I turned to face him. "Magic word?"

He rolled his eyes, "Am I a kindergarten of what?" he said.

"It's just a simple 'please'." I pouted. "Dummy." I whispered to myself so no one would hear. "My name is Yukihara Mikan, 15 years old." I started. "I am the student council president of the school since I was 14." I added. I fell silent for a second and continued introducing myself. "I play the violin." I smiled.

When I turned to face him, he was already walking towards the bridge. "Asking me to introduce myself to the air eh?" I muttered to myself, and ran towards him.

"Slowpoke." he said, when he noticed that I was standing beside him already.

I pretended I didn't hear what he said and faked a smile. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked him politely with a smile on my face.

"How would I know, stupid." he answered. "My first time here in this school." he reminded.

"By the way, can you introduce yourself first?" I suggested.

He groaned. "Hyuuga Natsume, 15 years old. I play the piano." he said. "Happy?"

I nodded. "So, Hyuuga Natsume, in short I'll call you dummy." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and allowed me to continue what I was saying. "Let's go to the first floor first." I said.

I led him to the stairs we passed through a while ago. "In the first floor, there are the lockers, the principal's office, gym, canteen, and also the dining hall for the lower batches, there are also classrooms at the end for the hall for the grade schoolers who just entered the school."

We went back to the second floor. "In this floor, the library, and the offices of the teachers are all here."

We walked to the third floor and I started leading him around. "Here, the music rooms, second floor of the library, are all here." I smiled. "Do you know what your next class is?" I asked.

He opened the zipper of the bag he's holding and searched for his schedule. He pulled out a small white paper. "History Class."

I nodded, "Follow me." I said. It's also my next class; why not lead him towards the classroom. I smirked.

"This will be the classroom for History Class, which you said was your next class." I smiled. "See you later, Hyuuga Natsume." I waved goodbye and ran. "Dummy." I muttered, when he was out of earshot already.

I walked towards the real classroom where History Class is really held. "Serves you right." I mumbled before opening the door of the classroom.

I bowed slightly and headed to the empty seat beside my friend, Isabella. "Why are you late?" she whispered as I reached my seat. I grinned. "You did something, didn't you?" she asked, suspicious.

"Proud of me?" I laughed softly.

"Where's the new student?" she asked. "I heard from Yamada-sensei that you were accompanying him here to the classroom?"

I shrugged, "Who cares about him, anyway."

"Yukihara! Keep quiet!" the teacher shouted.

"Sorry." I replied, as the whole class laughed simultaneously, I slightly turned red. Hotaru was just sitting on her chair, not amused that her friend was being laughed at.

The class quiet down when the teacher scolded them all, I wanted to laugh back at them but it was inappropriate so I just tried not to laugh on the outside but on the inside, makes sense? No.

History Class ended and it's lunch time. Yehey! I want to shout in joy, but no thanks.

"See you later, prez!" some of my classmates said before leaving the classroom. Everybody left the classroom except for the two of us, me and Isabella.

"Let's go." Hotaru said, grabbing her valuables from her bag and heading out of the room.

I nodded. I reached the switch of the lights which was on the side of the door and turned it off. I closed the door gently and saw Hotaru talking with some of her other friends from another class. She turned to me. "Come on."

As we walk towards the dining hall, I spotted Natsume. I raised my hand to my face so that he won't notice, even though I will look a little suspicious to the others passing by. "Let's walk faster." I whispered to Hotaru, my hand still covering the side portion of my face.

Hotaru turned to me, raising a brow. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Please walk faster; I'll explain everything to you later." I begged her.

"Mikan, what happened to you?" she asked her voice loud enough for Natsume to hear.

Natsume turned to our direction. "Shit." I muttered. "Let's go Hotaru, please?" I pleaded, pulling her hand so that she would start walking. Natsume was only a few feet away from me.

"YUKIHARA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Seating with Hotaru and friends during lunch is like what we always do. They always chat and gossip so I always stay out of their conversations. I don't like gossiping about other students.

Sumire, the girl on the right of Hotaru turned to me. "What happened a while ago? You were in a hurry." she said.

"I saw the new guy from your class running after you." Hotaru added.

I rolled my eyes. The questioning started. I won't be able to get out of the cafeteria if I don't answer every single question of theirs. They're the Queens of gossiping.

"Tell us!" Sumire whined. Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"How would I know why he's running after me?" I lied.

"Of course you would." Hotaru smiled. "You were talking to him, I saw you."

"Well..." I started. Hotaru and Sumire leaned forward to be able to hear clearly. Why are they so excited, it's not like I am going to tell them.

"Well?" Sumire started.

"I made a prank?" I replied, unsure of my answer. I don't know if they'll believe or not. It will be much better if they don't believe it though.

"What did you do?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"I told him to go to another class." I finally said. "Home Economics."

Sumire covered her mouth, trying to hold her laughter. Hotaru giggled. "Home economics? What floor?"

"Third, you know, the class for the grade school." I answered.

"Why did you leave him there?" Sumire asked, giggling.

"I just feel like it." I laughed.

I stood up from the chair and walked towards the trash bin. I threw the trashes in our table before going back to our table. Sumire and Hotaru did the same. "Let's go." I told them.

Home economics is our next class. I will finally get a partner. I am so happy until the teacher started announcing whose partner is whose. "Yukihara and Hyuuga, table 10" she announced.

My eyes widened. "But-" I started.

"No buts go to your table." the teacher demanded.

Why should I be partnered with someone like him? Among all my classmates in this subject, why HIM?

Natsume walked towards 'our' respective table. He stood beside me, like how the others did. "I'll kill you if you let my grades down stupid."

"Should I be the one telling you that statement?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and look towards the board. "Dummy." I muttered.

"Today you will be baking a cupcake. One of you will make the frosting while the other one makes the cake itself. You can choose what even kind you want to make as long as it will be finished on time. You have one hour to finish you tasks. Start" the teacher told the class.

"What do you want to make?" he asked. "Chocolate? Red Velvet?"

I shrugged. "Any is fine."

"What do you like the most?" he asked.

"Red Velvet I guess."

He nodded, you make the cake and I'll make the frosting."

I stared at the ingredients in front of me. There were butter, sugar, a tray of eggs, food colouring, cocoa, buttermilk, cake flour, vanilla and baking soda. These are all I need, I guess. I looked at the recipe on the table.

_Ingredients:_

_1stick butter, softened_

_1 ½ cups of sugar_

_2eggs_

_2 ounces red food colouring_

_2 table spoons cocoa (heaping)_

_1 cup buttermilk_

_2 ¼ cups of cake flour_

_1 teaspoon vanilla_

_1 teaspoon baking soda_

I grabbed a large mixer bowl, and place the cream together with the butter and sugar. I added the eggs one at a time, beating it well after each addition. I grabbed another bowl, which was smaller. I mixed the red food colouring and the cocoa until the cocoa was completely dissolved. I added cream to the mixture. Mixing on a slow speed, I added buttermilk and flour alternately, beginning and ending with flour. Mixing it well to ensure a light fluffy cake. I added vanilla flavouring in the bowl and continued mixing it well. I blended the baking soda into the batter. I transferred it into two floured and greased 9 inch round cake pans. I placed it into the oven, baked in preheat 350 degree F oven for 25-30 minutes.

I turned to Natsume; he was waiting for the frost to cool. I walked towards him and took a quick peak on the ingredients.

_Ingredients:_

_3 tablespoons flour_

_1 cup of milk_

_1 cup of sugar_

_1 teaspoon of vanilla_

_1 cup of butter_

He turned to my direction, "You done?" he asked.

I pointed on the oven where I placed the cake. "Just waiting for it to bake and will wait again for it to cool."

"If it tastes bad, you're dead." he teased.

"Taste it first before complaining though." I answered confidently. I know how to bake cakes since I was a child. My father owns a shop that sells cakes and other sweets. He's a pâtissier, he studied culinary in France.

The timer of the oven started to beep. I grabbed the gloves on the table and wore it before opening to oven. It smelled really nice when I opened the oven. I grabbed it from the pan and placed it gently on the table. I took off the gloves and stood in front of it, waiting for it to cool.

"You'd make a good cook." Natsume complimented. I blushed. "But not better than me." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "I never said that I was better than you in cooking."

The cake started to cool and Natsume started to put the frost on the cooled cake.

"Times up!" the teacher announced. "Bring one here to me and you can do whatever you want with the others."

I grabbed one of the cupcakes and brought it to the teacher's table in front. When I went back to our table, "We can have half-half." I told him.

We have thirteen cupcakes with us, including the one we gave the teacher. I have 6 for me and 6 for him.

He nodded. "Sounds great." he answered.

I took my share and placed it in a box, which was passed around the class for the extra ones.

"Class dismissed!"

I was standing outside Narumi-sensei's office with Isabella by my side. I looked at the box of cupcakes I'm holding. I placed a card with my name on it.

_I will be glad if you eat this._

_-Yukihara Mikan, Class 3-3_

"I need to go now you know." Hotaru reminded me. "I still have classes."

I nodded, "You can go first if you really need to go."

She smiled at me. "Thanks." she said, "See you later?" I nodded. She waved at me and ran back to the direction we came from.

I reached for the door and opened it gently. I was sure that Narumi-sensei wasn't in so I took my chance. I went inside his office and placed the box on his table. I walked outside as soon as I placed the box on his table. I closed the door gently and started to giggle.

"What are you doing here?" someone with a familiar voice asked.


End file.
